Better than a lullaby
by Lycrial
Summary: Sometimes if you are suffering from insomnia and a lullaby doesn't help, you have to resort the other methods. Pairing: Law x ? (no OC)


Better than a lullaby

If you are suffering from insomnia and a lullaby doesn't help, you sometimes have to resort to other methods.

It was the middle of the day when he entered the hotel, going walking straight to the reception desk with an almost always smiling woman behind it. „Good day to you, sir. What can I do for you? " He shoved a bronzed, tattooed hand into the front pocket of his hoody and took out a piece of paper, sporting a single word, a name, to be precise. „Which room?", it wasn't more than a low murmur, as if he didn't want anyone to recognize his voice, although the lobby was empty apart from the two of them. The woman blinked at him a few times, then took the held out paper and compared it with her check-in register. „Room 401", she stated plainly. No need to keep smiling at someone this unfriendly who, on top of that, didn't even want to spend any money for an own room.

„…thanks. " And the man was off to the staircase, climbing up to the fourth floor. There was an elevator, too, but he sometimes felt a bit claustrophobic in cramped places, not to mention the possibility of other persons in it. The room was a good choice, directly next to the stairs. After minimal hesitation he knocked, followed immediately by a gruff "Come in!"

The room was nothing special, looking exactly like every other ordinary hotel room, despite perhaps the rather large bed on the wall in the middle of it. Another man was currently lounging on it, bare chested and only clad in trousers with a sturdy belt. Shoes and socks could be seen on the floor right next to the piece of furniture. He eyed the newcomer before saying: "Lock the door and strip."

He turned around, turned the key until a click indicated the door was locked tight and then, quickly but without any hurry, removed his clothes and placed them on a chair beside the door, placed there for exactly that purpose. When he was fully naked he turned to face the other again, not in the least embarrassed of the situation.

A little creak could be heard as the larger man swung his legs over the edge of the bed and came nearer, eyeing him up and down. He made a circling gesture with one hand, commanding him to make a full turn slowly, showing him all of his body. "A little too skinny, as always…you really should eat more, brat." The smaller man grinded his teeth at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it, instead looking down at himself, registering his already half-hard erection. The larger man grinned, shortly, but it was there, then he pounced.

Pressing the other into the door with his heavily build body he grabbed a stubbled chin in a steel grip so he could give him a rough, bruising kiss, that was answered by the opening of the others mouth, soft lips parting eagerly to let his tongue in. They played a fast game, with licking, nibbling, biting in between, although the smaller man knew he wouldn't win, couldn't win, when he wanted to achieve what he so desperately needed.

He let one hand circle the others bulky neck bringing him closer and angling their heads for better access, the other sliding over hard, deliciously defined muscles. He would have pressed himself nearer, would have searched the much needed friction between this steely body and his own, but didn't dare to. It would end the encounter too soon for spoiling the others trousers. After drawing back and watching the outcome of his work – face flushed nicely, lips swollen, a bit of blood tripling down into the goatee from a place he had bitten down on a little too hard, small beads of sweat on the others brow – he used one large hand to pin the younger mans' over his head and went to work.

He began with creating well-placed hickeys in the area of the others man's throat, which he knew would bruise fantastically. Continuing down he made sure to treat every single inch of flesh with lips and teeth, grazing and biting the dark, erect nipples, which was rewarded with a low moan and a sharp intake of breath as he blew hot air over them.

The other was rather lean, only muscled slightly but nice to look at and touch, silky skin stretching feeling soft and hot under his rough caresses. He let go of the pair of hands that immediately came to lay on his shoulders, massaging them slowly when he put his own hands on the sides of small hips, pressing the other back into the door, making sure to restrict his movements easily by the sheer force of fingers and nails digging into sensitive flesh.

Eyeing the flushed, weeping arousal he traced lines over the protruding hip bones with his tongue, down the long, quivering legs, turning his head to be able to lick the insides two knees, what was followed by a giggle and a whine when he bit down. He then made his way back up, grazing tender flesh with his teeth, purposely ignoring the place the other actually wanted him to touch the most.

"Your part," he said after another hungry kiss, stepping back and looking at the other who sank to his knees, drawing perfectly manicured fingernails down his abs until they reached his belt. Nimble but slightly shaking fingers unbuckled it and pulled trousers and boxers down slowly, kissing down legs defined with strong muscles in the process. The older man lifted his legs to allow the other to take of the clothing, laying them on the chair to his own.

The younger man than came up again, feeling his legs up until he was eye-level with the enormous erection, long and thick, waiting to get entertained. He could feel a shudder and a pull in his abdomen just by the look of it so close. His hands wandered to close themselves around the shaft, one alone not being able to grasp it entirely and began a light massage, hearing a satisfied sigh from above.

Blowing on the tip he placed a tender kiss on it before pulling the foreskin back with one hand licking over the head, letting his tongue press down into the slit with a circling movement. One large hand came to rest on his head, scratching his scalp in approvement. That was his sign to continue his ministrations on the rest of the pulsing organ, treating it with licks, nibs, an occasional stroke of teeth with rapt attention. When he was no longer satisfied with the silent noises the other made he swallowed the tip, letting his lips and mouth get pierced by the column of hot flesh all the way he could take it down. Bobbing his head he played with the others sack the same time. It felt as wonderful in his hand as the prick in his mouth.

Lost in the task of giving a breath-taking blowjob he only stopped when his hair was grabbed harder, his head getting separated from the others body, a thin streak of saliva and pre-cum still connecting them. A finger came down to severe it, getting placed in the others mouth as if to taste his own flavor, too. A nod was the only thing he needed to get back to his feet on wobbly knees, more scrambling then walking over to the bed, placing himself on his hands and knees in the middle, his head rested against a soft pillow, soaking it with sweat.

A weight that made the matrass sink indicated the other man had joined him and he relaxed his body when he felt it happening, followed by a squishy sound as the plug he had inserted earlier that day was pulled from his ass. Fingers came in instead, probing his ability to stretch and the state of moisture. When it was pulled out he fisted his hands in the pillow beside his head, a large body moving over his own, moving his legs further apart and the head of the others erection – properly lubricated by a layer of spit by himself – pressed itself to his entrance.

His ass cheeks were pulled apart at an insane angle, then a thrust, a low moan from behind him, a high-pitched scream from himself into the pillow as his body seemed to get ripped in two, and this monster of a cock was inside him, relishing in his tight, wet heat.

His every limb was shaking by now, he had to concentrate on his breathing very hard to calm down, ease the subconscious panic of his body. After some time he felt better, feeling himself adjusting as if he was not having a cock shoved up his ass ready to come out his mouth anymore, he felt fingers stroking over his bruised hips soothingly, gentle kisses placed on his back. Finally he moved a bit, forward and first, than back slowly, creating friction.

Noticing his partner was ready the other steadied himself more on the bed, pulling out until just the tip was in, then plunged back in with power. A desperate moan – his prostate had been his directly, the other knowing his body far too well by now to not miss it. Setting a hard, fast pace the other made sure to attack it with every deep thrust, abusing the little bundle of nerves until his prey couldn't hold himself upright any longer, his arms and legs giving up and collapsing on the bed with a thud. Not caring much he adjusted the smaller body so he could draw is back and forth on his lap, watching interestedly how the trembling form seemed to suck him in and clamping down on him as if its life depended on it.

Tears welled up in the younger man eyes. It was much, too much. The prick pounding his ass, the hands on his hips manhandling him as if he was a puppet, the friction of the matrass against his penis as he was shoved back and forth. He needed…he needed… lifting his head from the pillow he had had captured between his teeth to stop sounds of leaving his mouth he made another high, whimpering whine, that was a bizarre version of a long-drown "please". The movement stopped, the other still buried deep inside of him. A few seconds went by, his opening twitching around the enormous form of the others cock.

Then a sudden turn. He had gotten turned on his back, eyes wide with tears of exhaustion running down his face. The other came down to him, licking them away and kissing him again, making him taste blood in his mouth again, the metallic flavor only heightening his arousal and need. His knees were bent all the way down to his shoulders now, his arms holding them there, aching because of the unnatural position. He really was presenting himself to the other like some kind of dessert on a plate that desperately wanted to be devoured.

And then it continued, the pounding, the relentless abuse of his sweet spot, both of them now moaning openly and moving in exaggerated, ragged movements, losing their former rhythm. "Touch yourself", was barked at him and a tattooed hand was exceedingly fast to reach for his aching, neglected erection, pumping it with fast, almost painfully powerful strokes.

It was when he felt his toes curl, his hips stuttering to meet the others thrusts, seemingly trying hard to even get his balls inside of him now by the feeling of short, brutal jabs, his inner organs seeming to draw themselves together that he gave a last stroke, harder than the others before, and came with a hoarse cry, semen covering his hands, stomach and even chest from the intense power it had been shot out of his prick.

His inner walls were clenching maddeningly around the his cock as he rode out his own orgasm, not letting up from the speedy thrusts against the others prostate until he was filled with loads of hot cum, warming him from the insides.

Feeling dizzy, ready to fall asleep and never wake up right there and then, he felt the older man pull out and heard him cleaning himself off, the rustle of clothes being reattached to a body as he turned onto his side, pulling his legs up against his chest and circling them with his arms, holding his body heat close.

A hand was on his chin, pulling him into a short, gentle kiss without any teeth involved, just as a good night kiss one would receive from his lover.

"It really is sad you have to come to me for a good, tiring fuck, Law", was the only he heard, together with the unmistakable sound of a bamboo stick being taken from its resting place against a wall, before the door clicked close. He hadn't even noticed the other pulling a blanket over him before leaving.

Sometimes, when you suffered from insomnia a lullaby from a person you loved just couldn't compare to a fantastic, hard fuck from someone you hated.

And Trafalgar Law knew that.

Hey guys, sorry for any spelling / grammar mistakes, english is not my first language so you may well find a whole lot of them ;D Just send me a message if they are really disturbing or if i got a word completely wrong and I change it to improve others reading experiences.

Reviewes are being hoped upon... and please tell me if you like my writing style as I want to write more ficts in the future.

Your Lycrial


End file.
